


A Chance Encounter

by cielois_is_my_life



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blow Jobs, First time writing this kind of thing, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Older Dipper Pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielois_is_my_life/pseuds/cielois_is_my_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper finds something weird in the woods.<br/>Yeah I suck at summaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first time writing a lime or any kind of sexual fic so if it sucks (no pun intended!) sorry bout that.

Dipper's POV  
Man, you can find weird things in the woods near the Mystery Shack. Yesterday I had found a goblin dancing to music in a bra. Yeah, weird stuff. "Wonder what I'll find today..." I thought out loud. I heard rustling in the bushes behind me. I turned around abruptly and saw possibly the last thing I'd ever imagine to find. There, standing in front of me, was a blonde boy with brown hair under the blonde part. He had tan skin and hypnotizing golden eyes. But the strangest thing was that he was wearing nothing but his underwear. "Um, excuse me? Why are you walking around the woods in your underwear?" I asked, trying not to stare. I had to admit, he was very attractive. I felt a slight blush dust my cheeks, hoping he wouldn't notice. He looked at me and blushed. Probably because he was almost fully naked in front of someone he just met, he couldn't think I was hot, right? Nah. "Well I kinda got my clothes caught in thorn bushes and I couldn't get out, so I had to take 'em off..." He murmured, looking down at his feet. I laughed a bit. He grinned at me and laughed too, holding his sides. "Hey Pinetree, wanna go somewhere fun?" He smiled at me, awaiting an answer. "Pinetree?" I questioned. "Your hat." He said, pointing at it. "Oh, ok then, sure I'm in the mood for fun!" I said excitedly. He grabbed my wrist and ran through the woods. He pushed through some bushes and brought us to a lake in the clearing. "C'mon!" He shouted, then he jumped in. I took off my shirt, pants, shoes, socks, and hat, placing then near the trunk of a tree to avoid water. "I'm Bill by the way, Bill Cipher." He stated, bowing dramatically. "I'm Dipper Pines." I said. "Well I'm gonna call ya Pinetree, okay baby?" Bill said, looking me over. "I like the boxers by the way," he said. "But I'd love them better if they were off~" he smirked, making me blush fiercely. He dragged me into the water. We swam around for about ten minutes then Bill told me to follow him. He swam into a wider part of the lake and there was a waterfall! He got on a rock underneath it and laid in the sun. I got up and joined him, sprawling out on my back next to him. I was laying there looking up at the clouds when my vision was suddenly blocked by something. Or rather, someone. Bill was on top of me, straddling my hips, making my face turn beet red. He leaned down and I felt a soft pair of lips touch mine. I just had my first kiss with someone I just met. I slowly kissed back, unsure about what to do. Bill apparently took note of that because he rotated his hips, grinding into me. I let out a moan and he took the chance to shove his tongue into my mouth. He continued grinding and swallowed every moan that escaped my mouth. We parted, panting. He was still on top of me. "Hey Bill? Mind getting off me?" I asked. "Pinetree, you said it wrong, it's 'mind getting me off?'" Bill smirked as my face reddened. "And no Pinetree, I don't mind~" he said seductively as he moved down so his face was near my crotch. Oh shit. He shoved his hand into my boxers, making me gasp. He began pumping my member, slowly, making me want more. "B-bill s-stop teasing!" I moaned out, moving my hips, trying to get more friction. "I'm guessing you're a virgin Pinetree?" Bill purred. "Me too, surprisingly." Bill pulled my boxers down to my knees, making me shiver as my erection sprung free. He stuck his tongue out and licked the tip of my throbbing dick, making me shudder in pleasure. He took most of it into his mouth and started bobbing his head. "Ngh ah f-fuck Bill s-shit ahn!~" I let out a stream of moans. Bill swirled his tongue around the tip, making pre-cum drip into his mouth. "B-bill I'm g- gonna-" I mewled. Bill bobbed his head faster. "Jesus f-fuck Bill ah!" I groaned as I released into his mouth. Bill swallowed most of it, some dripping on the rock we were laying on. "Holy s-shit Bill..." I whispered. "Was I really that good, Pinetree?~" He purred in my ear. "Hey Bill?" I asked, getting his attention. "I know we kinda just met and all, but will you go out with me?" I said, blushing. "Sure," he agreed, kissing me softly. "Love you, Dipper." "Love you too, Bill" I whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! First time! Comment what you think of it!


End file.
